Talk:Economy of Lovia
Our unemployment rate is hardly the lowest in the world. This seems to be a very rosy picture of what Lovias economy would be however it's a good start. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :The worse a picture you paint the more interesting things become, of course. The less perfect it is, after all, the more is left for us politicians to fix. A greater challenge makes things more fun. The more we make Lovia to be this little perfect adorable idyllic paradise, a country of fairy tales and make belief so sweet it makes the teeth melt, the lamer Lovia will be. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:00, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Plus I'm discovering that a problem in Lovia may be overinvestment by the government which will put to rest ideas about no debt. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) We should delay this article for a while and make sure we have all the numbers down. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Clymene The most industrialised state? how backwards and wrong this is. I think what you're trying to say is that Clymene's economy has a large manufacturing sector although I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be bigger than Sylvania's. On top of this, Clymene has probably the largest tourism sector which makes it's service sector quite large too. I propose that you be a little more realistic with your description of Clymene's manufacturing capabilities and remember their strong tourism sector. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :also the nickle idea is cool however it's pretty much non-viable on the scale you seem to indicate. However tone it down a bit and instead of calling it "one of the most important export products of Lovia in terms of quantity and revenue" call it "one of the most important export products of Clymene in terms of quantity and revenue". I think it's unfair to give any one state such a bias towards it in such an important market. While Clymene can easily be the sole big producer of nickle in Lovia, it's a bit far to say that this is more important than anything else the other states can muster. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Imo, there shouldn't be any mines on any of the states. We are a volcanic archipelago. Also, Clymene definitely should not be the most industrialized. The only industry it has besides maybe something that was added on a whim in the hamlets is the high-tech stuff in Hightech Valley. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Mines are okay, as long as there aren't many. And I agree about stuff in high tech valley. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I made it a bit more realistic for him, thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::To expand on your concerns guys: nickel is commonly found in volcanic sediments (look up New Caledonia in the Pacific Ocean, where 25% of the world's nickel reserves are located). As for industrialization: it has a smaller industrial sector than Sylvania, yes, but it makes up a large part of the state economy, as Clymene has a relatively small economy compared to Sylvania. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 14:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, concerning industrial stuff, that sounds good. However concerning nickel in the economy: Oceana and Kings have a larger mining industry than Clymene, in fact according to the agreement by state governors, the Mining industry in order of precedence by state goes as such: Oceana, Kings, Sylvania, Clymene and Seven. Meaning that Oceana would be the largest contributer to the nickel industry of the country, not Clymene. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:25, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why Sylvania after Kings? If you're referring to the edit I made the Kings page a while ago, it was just because I was moderating Yuri saying something like "there have never been mines in Kings ever." —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) @TM: We are not a volcanic archipelago officially. There has once been a discussion about it between Dimitri and me, and we concluded that "It might be possible." But for creativity reasons we left it open. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Cadaro, New Caledonia is not a volcanic island, it was part of a sunken continent (Zealandia). Looking up nickel, it appears that it mostly has origins from meteors, nothing mentioning volcanoes. So I am very doubtful of having nickel reserves here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :My bad, I misremembered that part, but nickel is commonly found in and near volcanoes. Penlandite ore mostly, I believe. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Source? I can't find anything confirming that (but it is pentlandite). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikkel#Verschijning. The most important sources of nickel are the minerals limonite, garnirite and pentlandite. The last one only occurs in magma which comes to the surface in vulcanoes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here ya go TimeMaster: http://volcano.oregonstate.edu/book/export/html/170 [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::That is completely different from volcanic islands. "Deposits of nickel sulfides are mined from greenstone belts in many ancient volcanic terranes." Those would be continents, not volcanic islands. Also, apparently nickel ores are associated with volcanic ultramafic rock. Volcanic ultramafic rock (komatiite, I belive) is very rare, and a Wikipedia search reveals most of it is from the Archean eon, 3+ billion years ago -- continents, not volcanic islands. Not sure about pentlandite, but I don't see it associated with anything in volcanic islands. It says it is common near Sudbury on Wikipedia, near the Archean era impact crater there. So, conclusion: nickel ores are not found in modern volcanic islands like Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Look, I don't care. There isn't even consensus on how Lovia came about, geologically speaking. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 00:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, I do, and I think we shouldn't have very many mines in Lovia. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Not big on like climate in the sense of economic matters, but would this country also be able to produce foodstuff and such at the level it does too? Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Probably, we are ine temperate zone, in a volcanic area. But there are a couple of other factors that govern whether we are able to have intensive agriculture. I believe there isn't that many agriculture on Hawaii (correct me if I am wrong) and that there are reasons for that. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 08:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::TM, let me stress this one more time: Lovia is not a volcanic archipelago. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::@Hawaii: Lovia is not located anywhere near Hawaii. The region where we are is closer to San Francisco at IRL there is nothing here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::There are (generally) two reasons why a body of land exists: volcanic activity or being part of a continental surface. I think, considering how most Pacific nations came about, it is logical that we are a volcanic archipelago (that could aslo mean formerly volcanic, which I suspect Lovia is). [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 08:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Considering the terrain (height distribution and island distribution), Lovia should be very old then. As the Galapgos still have clear craters (indicating activity, Lovia being a dead volcano) and Hawaii has a clear hotspot terrain. I'm not a star in geology, but that may leave us plenty of room to play with. Lovia can be old enough to have coal reserves if the volcano crater has been very large and geologically lucky. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, don't use colons unless you're replying to a previous comment that isn't the latest, please. Oos, I agree, it would be very old. Also, coal reserves generally form in places where there were tropical rainforests that died millions of years ago, especially if those forests died in the Carboniferous period. About farming on hawaii, they used to/still do farm a lot of sugar cane and pineapple there, and since we're an older archipelago, farming should be fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :@colons: I don't understand what you're saying there :P :@rest: Okay. We go for the prehistoric volcano scenario :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Let's discuss this in the pub. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 22:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::For the the "wisdom" the founders had, why couldn't they settle the basic stuffs like this :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::For two reasons: 1. it blocks creativity. 2. most other wikinations haven't discussed their geology either; it's something you could easily forget about until it's too late :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Completely Redone This page needs to be completely redone, it was made almost solely by Cadaro and lacks strong community input and discussion. It also does not mesh with our history. It is also incredibly idealistic. It does not at all attempt to consult the laws of Lovia and nature of the Lovian economy as is understood or the nature and spread of public services and fails to take into account the actual habit of users when participating in the economy via the wikia. I think this needs to be redone with heavy community input particularly from the Governors and any other user interested should also contribute. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:56, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I partially agree, though one could say the same about community input re the history we invented. @idealism: I think you are overstating it, though to say we have no debt is indeed ridiculous. The page does comment on nepotism and corruption. @wikia economy: agreed. @redone: to summarise, I don't have any objection, though the page lacks so much detail most of it'll be work from scratch anyway. --Semyon 13:27, June 1, 2015 (UTC) The Governors don't own the history of their state, only the current affairs. Also, your economic statistics are equally lacking input and discussion. Otherwise agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, June 1, 2015 (UTC)